Avengers: Infinity War Trivia
Trivia about Avengers: Infinity War. *Tom Holland was not allowed to read the script for this film since he revealed too many secrets for Spider-Man: Homecoming. *The Wakandan war cry "Yibambe" is Xhosa for "hold strong." *Security for the filming at Durham Cathedral was so tight that not even the Cathedral wardens were allowed access inside. *Just as they paid homage to their television show Community in the second and third "Captain America" films, the Russo Brothers paid homage to their other well-known show, Arrested Development, in this movie. In the series, the character Tobias Fünke (David Cross) paints himself blue to resemble the members in the Blue Man Group. In this film, blue Toby Fünke can be seen as one of the Collector's items - he can be seen behind and to the left of Gamora in one shot. *Hugh Jackman expressed interest to appear in an Avengers film, but he said he would only reprise his character, Wolverine, if he appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In December 2017, however, Jackman officially stated he would not be reprising the role and he would love to see someone else play the character. Logan was Jackman's last film as Wolverine. *The Russo brothers originally confirmed that Captain Marvel would be in this movie. However, Joe Russo later declared that the character would not, and she would instead make her debut in her own movie. *According to Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige, the Avengers are expected to have a "shakeup" in their team lineup between Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame. In other words, the roster is different from the prior two Avengers films. *The film takes place four years after Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Both films took place in the same year. *Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) had a new look for this film. At the end of Captain America: Civil War, Steve Rogers quit as Captain America, something which occurred several times in the comic book. For the first time, he assumed the identity of "Nomad." Rogers' costume in this film captured basic elements of the Nomad character, in that it is primarily blue and features yellow, disk-like objects attached at the collar. For the second time Steve Rogers quit, he was featured to have grown scraggly with a beard, and he would eventually shave the beard and create a new identity as "The Captain." Consequently, the physical appearance and costume for Steve Rogers is a combination of the two most popular times he quit being Captain America. *Robert Downey Jr. had a separate deal from his Marvel Cinematic Universe co-stars when he signed on to reprise his role as Tony Stark/Iron Man in subsequent Avengers films, after The Avengers. However, his appearances in Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming were not tied to this deal. These negotiations occurred separately, after he completed his contract to do the Iron Man trilogy. *This is the nineteenth film released by Marvel Studios in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In late July 2016, Marvel Studios announced that this film would simply be known as Avengers: Infinity War, while Part II was referred to as Avengers 4, until the title is chosen. *IMAX stated that this film, along with Avengers: Endgame, was entirely filmed with digital 2-D ARRI Alexa IMAX cameras, which are specially customized versions of ARRI Alexa 65 cameras with IMAX technology. Captain America: Civil War was the first Marvel Cinematic Universe film to incorporate the new cameras, but only for its airport sequence. This made Avengers: Infinity War the first non-documentary film to be shot entirely with IMAX cameras, although it did not use the traditional IMAX aspect ratio of 1.43:1 but rather the digital IMAX ratio of 1.90:1, which closely matches the 1.85:1 aspect ratio of The Avengers and Ant-Man. *Robert Downey, Jr., requested the furniture from his house in Los Angeles be shipped to the filming location in Atlanta, and the movie studios complied. *The films' release dates were revealed while Avengers: Age of Ultron was still in production. *On February 11, 2017, Marvel released the first on-set footage from the first day of filming (January 27, 2017). The footage featured a first look at one of the sets from the movie, with Robert Downey, Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man), Tom Holland (Peter Parker/Spider-Man) and Chris Pratt (Peter Quill/Star-Lord) shown on set. Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige confirmed the movies as the culmination of the entire series from its beginning, with the first Iron Man movie. Feige also confirmed that the Avengers were broken into two sects in Captain America: Civil War, in order to set up Avengers: Infinity War. Feige described Thanos as, "The biggest, best and baddest villain that Marvel has ever had," and stated that Thanos would reveal his reasons for hunting down the Infinity Stones. Concept art was also shown depicting Rocket Raccoon fighting alongside Thor, it was recently revealed how the Guardians will meet the Avengers. *The filming at Durham Cathedral involved moving most, if not all, of the pews to make room for the film sets. After filming on the Saturday night (May 6), the sets had to be moved and the pews replaced in readiness for the Sunday services, then on Monday everything was changed around again for the completion of the film. *The 2014 Comic-Con revealed that Josh Brolin would play Thanos in future Marvel films, when the actor came on stage wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. *In the trailer, Steve Rogers says "together". Tony Stark replies "we'll lose". Rogers in return says "We'll do that together, too." This was taken from Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Although Joss Whedon directed the first two Avengers films, he did not return to direct either of the next two Avengers films. Instead, the Russo brothers, who directed Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War, directed Infinity War and its untitled sequel. *Chapter Seven of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Natasha Romanoff sports a whitish-blonde hair color, making her resemble Yelena Belova, who for a time impersonated Black Widow in the comics. *Robert Downey Jr.'s other recurring role is Sherlock Holmes. In his previous outings as Iron Man, he has worked with two Dr. Watsons: Sir Ben Kingsley and Martin Freeman. In this film, he finally works with his fellow Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch. *All three Marvel Cinematic Universe phases have referenced either an Infinity Stone or the Infinity Gauntlet. *Natalie Portman announced she will not star in the film as Dr. Jane Foster, and that she will not be involved in any future Marvel comic book films. *On March 1st, 2018, North America was approaching the 2 months left mark for the film. But Marvel Studios made an official announcement that day, saying the film's release date will be moved up a week in advance and it will now be released worldwide on April 27th, 2018. The move comes from The Walt Disney Company's decision to let Avengers: Infinity War have more time in the spotlight, before Disney and Lucasfilm release Solo: A Star Wars Story on May 25th, 2018. *This movie was scheduled to be released exactly six years after the release of The Avengers, but on March 1, 2018, Marvel moved the release date up to April 27. *In August 2016, Vin Diesel confirmed that the Guardians of the Galaxy will appear in the film. *Was released five days before the tenth anniversary of Iron Man, the first movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The first time that the Guardians of the Galaxy meet the Avengers. *This is Chris Hemsworth's (Thor) and Tom Holland's (Spider-Man) second appearance together, the first being In the Heart of the Sea. *This marks the first Russo Brothers film, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, to not have a score by Henry Jackman. *The Incredible Hulk has slowly decreased the time between his appearances throughout the twenty-first century, by one year fragments. Eric Bana's Hulk was made in 2003, with the franchise being rebooted five years later with The Incredible Hulk, starring Edward Norton. Four years later, the part was re-cast with Mark Ruffalo now taking over the role in The Avengers. Three years later, Ruffalo reprised his role in Avengers: Age of Ultron, with him then again reprising it in Thor: Ragnarok. One year later, he appeared in Avengers: Infinity War. His appearances in 2003, 2008, 2012, 2015, 2017, and 2018 all decrease one year in between appearances. *Filming was undertaken in Durham Cathedral on May 1, 2017. *The longest one, 149 Minutes which makes it the longest Marvel film to date following Captain America: Civil War which was 147 Minutes. *This movie reunites three cast members from The Losers Idris Elba, Chris Evans and Zoe Saldana. *This was the third collaboration between Elizabeth Olsen (Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch) and Josh Brolin (Thanos) after Old Boy and Avengers: Age of Ultron, respectively. *This is the second Marvel Cinematic Universe film to have "War" in its title, after Captain America: Civil War, which was also directed by the Russo brothers. *During the post-credits scene of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thanos grabs a Gem-less Infinity Gauntlet and says, "Fine, I'll do it myself." An Infinity Gauntlet has been seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before, as it can be seen being held in the weapons vault on Asgard in Thor. In a recent interview with Kevin Feige, he was asked if the post-credits scene in Avengers: Age of Ultron was made to fix the continuity error of the Gauntlet being spotted in Thor. He stated "no", as there is in fact more than one Infinity Gauntlet in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The infinity gauntlet in Asgard was called a fake by Hela in Thor: Ragnarok. *Entertainment Weekly confirmed that Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier will go by the code name of White Wolf in Avengers: Infinity War as he was called by the children of Wakanda in a post-credits scene of Black Panther. White Wolf in the comics was T'Challa's adopted brother Hunter who was the leader of Wakanda's secret police: The Hatut Zeraze. *As of the release of Thor: Ragnarok, five of the six Infinity Stones have surfaced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Space Stone (also known as the Tesseract) was first revealed in Captain America: The First Avenger, and now resides with Loki. The Mind Stone, which was housed in Loki's staff until Avengers: Age of Ultron, and now is in the possession of Vision. The Power Stone, first seen in Guardians of the Galaxy, is under control of the Nova Corps. The Reality Stone (also known as the Aether) was first seen in Thor: The Dark World, and was placed in the care of the Collector. With the destruction of the Collector's Vault in Guardians of the Galaxy, its whereabouts are unclear. The fifth and final known stone, the Time Stone (also known as the Eye of Agamotto), was revealed in Doctor Strange, and is under his protection in Kamar-Taj. The whereabouts of the sixth stone, the Soul Stone, is revealed by Gamora to Thanos in Infinity War on the planet Vormir. * Steve Rogers wields a new shield in this film, made from Wakandan vibranium, that splits apart into two armguards. This is based on two different shields Rogers wielded in the comics: one shield was provided by the Black Panther, and the other split apart into two guards. *Thor having lost his hammer Mjolnir in Thor: Ragnarok, he constructs a new hammer in this film, known as Stormbreaker. Stormbreaker is named for the Asgardian hammer given to the Thor's comrade Beta Ray Bill. It is a war hammer-axe, based on the Marvel Ultimate Mjolnir. *It has been confirmed by the Russo brothers that what happened in Captain America: Civil War will still continue in this movie, where the teams will still be divided until the time has come where they must stop Thanos. *This film is inspired by the following Marvel Comics storylines: The Infinity Gauntlet (Thanos forms the Infinity Gauntlet and becomes all-powerful), The Thanos Imperative (the Guardians of the Galaxy take on Thanos), and Infinity (the Avengers and Inhumans team up to battle Thanos). The Marvel Comics storyline of the same name, however, involved a battle between superheroes for the Infinity Gauntlet, and has nothing to do with this story. This battle happened after the events of The Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Crusade, where in the Infinity Gauntlet, Adam Warlock and his Infinity Watch formed by Gamora, Moondragon, Drax the Destructor, and Pip the Troll, allied forces with Thanos in order to defeat Magus, Warlock's evil side, who was looking to reunite the Infinity Gauntlet to be all-powerful and in the Infinity Crusade, Adam Warlock, the Avengers, Thanos, X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Silver Surfer unite to defeat the Goddess, Warlock's good side, who was looking to convert the entire universe to worship her and control everyone. *The official trailer for Avengers: Infinity War shows Spider-Man exhibiting his spider-sense ability, which was not clearly displayed in Spider-Man: Homecoming though it was seen quickly in Captain America: Civil War. *In the teaser trailer for this movie, shown at a San Diego Comic-Con, the shot seen before transitioning to the title card shows Thanos with a fully assembled Infinity Gauntlet. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, we get another look at the Gauntlet in the form of an ethereal image with four Infinity Stones set in their respective positions. With the red, blue, yellow, and purple Infinity Stones revealed and identified as Reality, Space, Mind, and Power, it is safe to assume that the orange gem set in the center of the Gauntlet and the green gem positioned atop one of the knuckles, are the Infinity Stones of Soul and Time respectively. *The Infinity Gauntlet shown in Thor has since been said to be a fake because in Thor: Ragnarok when Hela is walking through the vault she says about the Tesseract that it's not bad, she says that The Eternal Flame is "true power" and she pushes over the Infinity Gauntlet and yells "Fake!" at Skurge. *In Doctor Strange, it was confirmed that the Time Infinity Stone is green, and it's in the Eye of Agamotto. Category:Avengers Category:Trivia